


All Night Long (Steve Harrington x reader)

by writethe100



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Other, sister reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Y/N babysits her brother, Dustin for the weekend. Dustin will only let Steve, her boyfriend come over if she makes a deal with him.





	All Night Long (Steve Harrington x reader)

‘So I was wondering, can Steve come over tonight?’ We had the house to ourselves for the weekend and I wanted to spend time with my boyfriend without leaving my brother at the house by himself.

Dustin chuckled, 'Did you think about it before you asked? Of course not.’

I whined, 'Why not?’

'I don’t want to see or hear you guys making out all night.’ Dustin grunted.

'You know, that’s not all we do right?’

He looked over at me, 'Ew! Gross. I definitely didn’t want to hear that.’

'Dust-’ I stopped myself and realize what he was referring to. 'That’s not what I meant.’

'It’s still a no.’

Approaching Dustin, I sat next to him. 'Please? What can I do to make you say yes?

✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤

'No! I have no money left!’ Mike screamed as we played the game of Monopoly.

Lucas laughed, 'Hahaha goodbye Mike!’

'Alright, it’s getting late. Time for bed guys.’ I stood up as I started putting the game away.

'Thank you for the sleep over, Y/N.’ El smiled, helping me clean.

Max sighed, 'We don’t even have a winner.’

'11:30 isn’t even late.’ Will added.

'She just wants to get rid of us so she can make out with Steve.’ Dustin laughed as he made kissy noises.

Steve smirked, 'Yeah, I just love her so much.’ He squeezed my cheeks and gives me a peck on my lips.

'Ewhhh.’ said Dustin.

'You know, you’ll find a girl and you’d do the same.’ Steve smiled at him.

'Ha, that’s funny. I doubt it.’

I grinned at my brother, 'Oh, you will Dustin.’ I grabbed Steve’s hand, leading him up to my bedroom.

'Don’t do anything dumb, Y/N.’ Dustin shouted as I walked up the stairs.

As I got into my room, I throw myself to the bed. Steve took his shirt off and joined me, tucking himself in next to me.

'Are you sure it’s okay for me to stay the night?’

I faced Steve, running my fingers through his hair. 'Yeah, if Dustin tries to tell on me I’ll blackmail him.’

He chuckled, 'You’re such a great sister.’

'I try.’ I giggled. 'I’m sorry you had to stay here with me tonight.’

'Don’t be. I had fun hanging out with the kids. Besides, I get to cuddle with you now.’

Having Steve stay at my house all night long made me feel bad. We could’ve gone out if it wasn’t for me having to watch Dustin. We basically babysat him and his friends. I did enjoy watching Steve interact with the kids; he was really great at it.

'Thank you for inviting me to this sleepover babe.’ Steve laughed lightly as he wrapped his arms around me.

'It’s a pleasure having you here.’


End file.
